Tranças
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Ouro no I Challenge Scorpius/Rose do 3v Ele não acredita que alguém se preocupe com ele de verdade, sem saber que todas as manhãs, as tranças são feitas para lhe agradar.


,Tranças

Quando o menino surgiu de dentro do vagão, planejava comprar um pastelão de carne. Ao invés disso, quando abaixou o rosto para pegar o dinheiro no bolso sentiu algo acertar seu rosto com força. Uma risada tomava conta do ar, conforme levantou os olhos para perceber que fora atacado por uma longa trança de cabelos castanhos acobreados. Uma menina ria, balançando-se freneticamente enquanto tentava fugir de um menino um pouco maior — com os mesmos cabelos castanhos acobreados —, que parecia estar tentando lhe fazer cosquinhas.

— Com licença — ele pediu, corando imediatamente. Nunca tinha sido bom em lidar com pessoas.

— Ora, ora, Malfoy — falou o garoto mais velho. — Está com medo que derrubemos seu precioso dinheiro?

O loiro corou ainda mais, abaixando a cabeça e murmurando qualquer coisa que nem mesmo ele conseguia ouvir. O menino mais velho riu debochadamente, mas a garota o acertou com um tapa.

— Deixe o garoto em paz, James — ela falou, suspirando. — Me desculpe.

O menino balançou a cabeça, sem dizer nada, e entregou o dinheiro à bruxa do carrinho, que olhava para os três com uma expressão reprovadora.

— Weasleys — ele sussurrou, dando os ombros e voltando para o vagão vazio.

A menina entrou atrás dele, para sua surpresa. Encarava-lhe com um olhar curioso enquanto ele parecia paralisado de medo. Sua família e a dela não tinham a melhor relação do mundo — especialmente desde que ele nascera.

— Saia daí, Rose — falou o garoto mais velho.

— Vá procurar sua turma — respondeu a garota, os olhos brilhando.

O menino resmungou qualquer coisa enquanto voltava seu olhar para os dois, dava os ombros e saia andando.

— Você é o pequeno Scorpius — concluiu a menina, olhando para ele.

— Como se você fosse muito grande — respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

— Foi o que meu pai disse na estação — continuou, como se não tivesse ouvido. — Que você era o pequeno Scorpius. Não vejo motivo para ofensa, todos nós ainda somos pequenos para eles.

O garoto deu os ombros e ofereceu o pastelão antes de mordê-lo. A menina pegou um pedaço pequeno e o colocou na boca, observando-lhe enquanto mastigava.

— Meu pai me disse para não fazer amizade com você, que meu avô Arthur não ia gostar.

O menino suprimiu uma risada antes de falar alguma coisa.

— Ninguém gostaria, Weasley.

— Meu nome é Rose.

O garoto balançou a cabeça.

— Eu ouvi dizer.

— Eu estava esperando que você fosse alguma espécie de menino problema, mas você me parece muito tímido.

Mas Scorpius não respondeu nada e ela se contentou em ficar um longo tempo calada, observando-lhe. Já tinham acabado de comer há algum tempo quando ele tornou a falar.

— Sua trança está caindo — falou, antes de desviar o olhar e ficar sem jeito novamente.

Sem a menor preocupação, a garota soltou os longos cabelos, o tom de cobre aparecendo conforme o sol os iluminava. Ela trançou os fios novamente, com um cuidado meticuloso, conforme ele a observava com o canto dos olhos.

Bem que seus pais tinham lhe avisado que Weasleys eram estranhos por natureza.

"_Won't you hurt me_

_Won't you punch me_

_I can barely wait_

_I need to cry again"_

A tarde já estava alta quando alguém veio quebrar o silêncio que tinha se instalado entre os dois. Primeiro, um menino de cabelos pretos meio bagunçados e olhos verdes abriu a porta, falando.

— Rose, eu estive te procurando... — mas sua voz morreu ao ver a imagem silenciosa de Scorpius desviar da janela para encará-lo. — Olá, Malfoy.

— Potter — respondeu o menino, antes de olhar novamente para fora, ignorando -oscompletamente.

— James está furioso com você — continuou o rapaz, parecendo muito aflito. — Ele disse que vai chamar [iVictoire[/i.

O som do nome pareceu ter algum efeito sobre o loiro, que se voltou para os dois novamente, parecendo ligeiramente assustado.

— O problema é todo dele — respondeu a garota, dando de ombros. — Não é contra lei falar com Malfoy.

— Ele discorda de você — respondeu o menino, balançando a cabeça.

— Se ele chamar Victoire, vou contar para minha mãe que ele pegou o Mapa do Maroto — anunciou, e o moreno deu os ombros, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Ele não fala? — perguntou o garoto.

— Deixe-o em paz, Al — respondeu a menina, franzindo a testa.

— Você passou a tarde inteira com ele sem ele falar uma palavra?

— O que você espera que eu fale, Potter? — perguntou o garoto, encarando-o. — Muito prazer? Não me parece que você esteja encantado em me conhecer.

— Esse é Albus — explicou a menina.

— Severus, eu sei — respondeu, dando os ombros. — É melhor que vocês saiam, antes que sua prima chegue. Eu não quero encontrar com ela.

Mas parecia ser tarde demais para tal pedido. Na mesma hora a porta da cabine se abriu e a moça entrou. Seus cabelos platinados entremeados de mechas ruivas balançaram à sua volta conforme ela fechava a porta atrás de si, mantendo James fora do compartimento.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou, sua voz firme e irritada.

— Conversando — respondeu a mais jovem, colocando as mãos na cintura. — Algum problema?

Albus segurou uma risada enquanto Scorpius parecia querer desaparecer em seu assento.

— Que tipo de assunto vocês podem ter com esse pervertido? — perguntou, cruzando os braços. Seu desgosto estava estampado em seu rosto.

— Não o chame assim — falou a menina. — Ele não tem culpa.

— Por mim, sua prima pode pensar o que bem entender — respondeu o menino, cruzando os braços também. — Eu não me importo.

— Ela é _sua_ prima também, Malfoy — repreendeu o moreno, mas a ruiva bateu o pé.

— _Vocês _são meus primos. _Malfoy_ não é meu primo coisa nenhuma. Não existe essa coisa de primos por casamento.

— Você soa como uma Black — retrucou o loiro. — Excluindo parentes cujo casamento não aprova.

— Rose, Albus, vamos embora — ela anunciou, abrindo a cabine, mas os dois continuaram sentados. — Vocês vão se arrepender se ficarem aqui.

Mas ao ver que Rose não tinha a menor intenção de sair, nem Albus de deixar a prima, saiu batendo os pés.

— Você não precisa ter medo dela — falou a menina, olhando diretamente para o loiro.

— Não é medo — respondeu o garoto. — Só não gosto que falem da minha tia assim. Se tia Daphne resolveu casar com a Delacour, qual é o problema disso?

— Dizem que vocês se incomodam mais com a pureza do sangue do que com as escolhas equivocadas — respondeu Albus. — Mas não se incomode com Victoire, Malfoy. Tia Fleur nunca perdoou a irmã por ter ido morar com a Srta. Greengrass, e é difícil esquecer uma ladainha de anos.

— Teria sido melhor se vocês tivessem ido embora de uma vez — falou o menino. — Não gosto de ser motivo de problemas.

_"Let's save our precious time_

_Just break my little heart_

_This can't be fucking right_

_Just give me something"_

Conforme os meses se passaram, Rose desistiu de fazer amizade com o jovem Scorpius. Um pouco como Albus, era solitário demais, introspectivo demais e raramente disposto a conversar. Victoire continuava furiosa, especialmente por Albus ter sido selecionado para a Sonserina. James tampouco falava com o irmão e, por mais que soubesse que o primo se sentia sozinho, não conseguia passar muito tempo com ele. Mesmo durante a aula de Poções, acabou fazendo par com uma das meninas da sua sala. Albus e Scorpius trabalhavam juntos, em um acordo tácito de se manter em silêncio. No final, não foi com tanta surpresa que percebeu que os dois passaram a andar juntos, embora fosse raro vê-los conversando.

A verdade é que por mais que o tempo passasse, não conseguia deixar de se impressionar com a figura tímida e reservada do jovem Malfoy, independente do que seu pai tivesse dito. Os exames de fim de ano vieram e ela se saiu melhor que ele na maioria, para o orgulho de todos os Weasley. O loiro pareceu não se importar nem um pouco com isso, pelo menos não fez quaisquer comentários.

Passou o verão inteiro questionando o primo sobre o amigo, sem também conseguir muito sucesso. Albus não falava muito sobre o assunto — claramente seus pais não se sentiam nada a vontade nem com sua casa, nem com sua proximidade com o outro sonserino. Rose concluiu que ele achava que ela estava procurando motivos reais para reprovar seus atos também. Então, dedicou todo seu tempo de vida social no segundo ano tentando se aproximar dos dois.

Sem sucesso. Todos os dois pareciam cada vez mais arredios. Claro, nessa idade, meninos e meninas são seres de outro planeta uns para os outros.

Foi só em seu terceiro ano que conseguiu alguma espécie de aproximação. Conforme fazia freqüentemente, invadiu o vagão no qual os dois meninos passavam a viajem, com a desculpa de anunciar qualquer coisa sobre o ano, a viagem ou a família. Pela primeira vez, o loiro falou alguma coisa diretamente a garota.

— Seu cabelo ficou melhor assim — falou, encarando-a por alguns instantes antes de corar.

— O-obrigada — gaguejou, colocando imediatamente a mão sobre as madeixas muito mais curtas. — Achei que tinha ficado parecendo uma vassoura.

O menino riu enquanto Albus encarava os dois parecendo confuso.

— Se for o caso, então eu gosto de vassouras.

Ela parou de falar freneticamente, já sem jeito por ter perdido completamente a atenção de Scorpius — que se dedicava a sublinhar coisas em seu exemplar de "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam" — e de Albus — que tinha preferido ir ao banheiro. Só então, ele falou alguma coisa:

— Só sinto muito por não poder mais te ver fazendo suas tranças.

"_Baby I know this can't be real_

_Open your locker 'cause I wanna see_

_I can't believe someone does worry about me_

_I know you hide some weapons at my cue"_

Nos meses seguintes, Rose procurou inúmeras formas de prender seu cabelo em traças novamente — sem sucesso. A verdade é que seu cabelo estava tão curto, tão acima da linha do seu ombro, que parecia impossível prender de qualquer forma que fosse. Ao mesmo tempo, os cabelos de Scorpius pareciam cada vez mais compridos. Ela começou a imaginar se não estaria ficando interessada no garoto quando se pegou o observando estudar à sombra de uma das árvores perto do lago. Seu cabelo brilhava à luz do sol e os olhos dele estavam atentos ao livro à sua frente.

Não viu Albus por perto, o que era definitivamente estranho. Apesar de não terem o hábito de se falar muito, sempre conferiam a matéria um do outro. Passou alguns minutos se perguntando onde seu primo estaria, ainda com o olhar perdido no menino que estava mais ou menos distante. Demorou alguns segundos para notar quando ele levantou os olhos do livro e a encarou com uma expressão curiosa.

— Oi — falou, arriscando um sorriso. O loiro balançou a cabeça solenemente. — Estudando?

— Provas, sabe como é — respondeu, mostrando seu exemplar todo rabiscado de "O Livro Padrão de Feitiços, Nível 3".

— Você tem estudado demais, Malfoy.

O garoto deu uma meia risada, balançando a cabeça.

— Por que você acha isso?

Ela deu um sorriso maroto antes de responder.

— Você não tem tempo nem de cortar o cabelo! Está parecendo uma menina sem seios!

O garoto riu novamente e esticou a mão, tocando no próprio cabelo.

— Por isso que você tem cortado o seu tão curto? Para garantir que vai ter mais tempo de estudar e menos tempo lavando, secando e penteando?

— Está me chamando de descabelada?

O menino balançou a cabeça, tentando ficar sério.

— Você vivia de tranças. Elas dão trabalho, demora muito tempo pra fazer. E eu nunca consigo fazer direito.

— Mas é simples! — falou a garota, dando a volta e se colocando atrás do garoto. — Primeiro você separa o cabelo em três partes — a ruiva separou cuidadosamente três mechas idênticas em tamanho —, depois, você segura com a mesma mão uma das mechas, a mecha no meio — ela posicionou a mecha esquerda entre seu dedo do meio e seu indicador, colocando a outra entre seu indicador e polegar — e troca ambas de lugar. Então faz o mesmo, agora pro lado oposto. E de novo, e de novo, e de novo.

Rose soltou subitamente o cabelo do rapaz, já quase todo trançado, ao notar que ele estava estático. Ao se inclinar para o lado, pôde ver que seu rosto tinha manchas rosadas nas bochechas e parecia um tanto espantado.

— Mas que raios vocês dois estavam fazendo? — perguntou a voz de seu primo, os olhos verdes os encarando com curiosidade.

_"Won't you tear me_

_Won't you leave me_

_I'm not used to that_

_I don't know how to act"_

No ano verão seguinte, Rose passou grande parte do seu tempo em casa preparando uma poção para que seus cabelos crescessem. Quando perguntavam a ela por que o desespero, ela dava os ombros e dizia que não queria parecer um menino (até então, seus seios não tinham resolvido crescer). A vontade de agradar Scorpius já estava tão entranhada em seu inconsciente que já não conseguia discernir o que vinha das preferências dele e o que vinha das dela.

Foi também na viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts que antecedeu seu quarto ano que pela primeira vez Albus e Scorpius brigaram. Seu primo não ficou satisfeito quando o loiro resolveu lhe cumprimentar com um beijo no rosto e começou a acusar os dois de terem algo pelas suas costas. Bem dentro de si, Rose desejava que fosse verdade.

Então não foi tão surpreendente encontrar o rapaz desenhando sozinho na neve na véspera de Natal. Ele e Albus não tinham voltado às boas desde então, o que — para seu desespero — parecia ter alguma coisa a ver com a primeira namoradinha que seu primo arranjara. Lizzie McLaggen era uma corvinal do ano deles e Rose tinha suas suspeitas que Scorpius talvez estivesse interessado nela. Não ousaria perguntar isso diretamente para o sonserino — e tinha a impressão que ele também não se daria ao trabalho de responder.

Ela se sentou silenciosamente ao lado do garoto, vendo as estrelas que ele tinha desenhado na neve. O loiro não fez nenhum movimento que indicasse que tinha notado a presença da grifinória, até que falou com a voz rouca.

— Essa é Draco.

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça, lembrando das aulas de Astronomia.

— Eu queria que ela fosse visível daqui. É como meu pai, às vezes eu queria que ele estivesse mais perto de mim. Eu sinto falta dele.

Sentiu sua garganta apertar. Tinha sido a coisa mais pessoal que ele tinha lhe dito desde que se conheceram e isso a fazia se sentir emocionada. Controlando sua vontade de chorar (não seria apropriado, seria?), falou:

— Eu estou aqui. Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas é melhor que estar sozinho.

O garoto virou, olhando para ela, e acenou com a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Você está.

Após mais de uma dúzia de minutos em silêncio, ele a encarou novamente, como se prestando atenção, e estendeu o braço, tocando a trança acobreada da garota.

— Voltou para as tranças.

Ela acenou a cabeça, dando um sorriso tímido. Percebeu que o loiro também tinha o rosto corado e a mão dele desceu, envolvendo um lado de seu rosto.

— São adoráveis — ele sussurrou, e no instante seguinte os lábios frios tinham encostado nos seus.

A ruiva fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação, retribuindo o beijo, mesmo sem muita certeza do que fazer. Até que uma dúvida lhe cruzou a mente, e tudo aquilo lhe pareceu errado, e ela foi forçada a interromper o momento e perguntar:

— Você está me beijando porque quer ou porque quer esquecer com quem Albus está?

O menino balançou a cabeça, parecendo irritado, e ficou de pé.

— Eu não uso as pessoas, Weasley.

E se virou, entrando na escola. Rose poderia jurar que tinha visto lágrimas não derramadas brilhando nos olhos acinzentados dele antes que desaparecesse de vista.

_"Let's cut it off_

_I got bright eyes_

_You got enough_

_It fits to make me cry"_

Foi só na noite de Ano Novo que a ruiva conseguiu encontrá-lo novamente. Ambos estavam fora da cama, muito depois do horário permitido, e curiosamente tinham tido a mesma idéia: observar a neve caindo em cima do lago congelado.

Por sorte ela chegou depois: não acreditava que Scorpius estivesse interessado em falar com ela tão cedo. Parou ao lado dele, sem falar nada. Como sempre, o menino não pareceu minimamente interessado em sua presença: continuou olhando para fora como se estivesse sozinho.

— Eu não queria te magoar — falou finalmente.

— Tarde demais — ele respondeu sem olhar para ela.

— Eu estou tentando pedir desculpas.

— Não estou interessado.

— Eu não queria me enganar, só isso.

— Não tem no que se enganar agora. Não quero suas desculpas.

— Você é tão teimoso! — reclamou a menina. — Por que você acha que eu te beijei de volta?

— Você quer saber o que eu acho? — perguntou, olhando para ela pela primeira vez.

— Se não quisesse, não teria perguntado.

— Eu _acho_ que você está tendo uma crise de rebeldia, é o que eu acho.

A boca de Rose se abriu sem que ela sequer percebesse. Nunca tinha imaginado que ele poderia desconfiar de algo tão [iabsurdo[/i.

— Te beijar é rebeldia?

— "Papai me disse para não fazer amizade com você", lembra?

— Isso tem _anos_, Scorpius _anos_.

— Eu não acho que você queira realmente saber de mim. Acho _mesmo_ que seu interesse é o tabu dos Malfoy. Eu não gosto de ser motivo de problemas.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, revoltada. Ela puxou seu cabelo para frente.

— Está vendo isso, Scorpius? — perguntou, mostrando sua trança. — Você me disse uma vez que gostava mais de quando eu usava tranças, e eu passei o verão testando poções para meu cabelo crescer mais rápido. Eu me levanto mais cedo todos os dias para trançar o cabelo, porque você me disse que gostava mais assim. Eu _não_ estou tendo uma crise de rebeldia.

— Isso é... Pra mim? — ele perguntou, encarando-a, surpreso. Sua pele branca estava completamente tingida de rosa.

Ele ergueu a mão e puxou o elástico que prendia a trança para fora, deixando que o cabelo começasse a se soltar.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou a ruiva, confusa.

— Eu não quero só as tranças — respondeu.

E Scorpius a estava beijando de novo. Dessa vez seus lábios estavam quentes e sentiu seu coração se derreter enquanto abria a boca para entregar o que ele queria.

_"Baby I know this can't be real_

_Open your locker 'cause I wanna see_

_I can't believe someone does worry about me_

_I know you hide some weapons at my cue"_


End file.
